Forgotten
by Executing the Crono
Summary: A new Garden that trains sorcerers and sorceresses like Rinoa and Squall just might learn more about himself than he ever could know
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, but I wish I did. If I did, Rinoa would not have ended up with Squall. Trust me.

Prologue: It Wasn't Meant to Be

Squall and Rinoa stood outside on the balcony in the back of the Training Center. Both looked troubled, as though they had something to say. The two shifted uneasily from foot to foot, looking at the rain filled clouds.

"Squall-"

"Rinoa-"

"No, you go first Squall."

"Fine. Rinoa, I don't think that this relationship is working out. It feels like the light's burnt out and it can't be fixed. Sorry. I just mean, I think we should see other people." Squall revealed with his usual expressionless mask on. Rinoa sighed, not with sadness, but relief.

"You too?" she smiled. Rinoa leapt up and hugged Squall. Picking up her weapon she bounced into the training center.

Squall stayed for a while. The SeeD commander looked into the night sky and let the mask fall. For the first time in years, he felt alone. The rain came and the commander let the tears flow.

_Running in the darkness,_

_No where to go,_

_All light has faded,_

_So has all hope_

A/N: The poem listed at the bottom is my own and I'm surprised that I was able to come up with it minutes before I uploaded it.   


	2. Welcome to the Garden

I love keeping people waiting. However, you have been waiting long and you deserve to have more of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. :sigh:

* * *

"Weclome to the Garden!" a bunch of students greeted the group as they stepped out of the Ragnarok.

With a look of utter boredom Squall waved them off and walked over to where the presumable headmaster stood. Hangover or not, he knew that his friends were behind him trying to fix what he had discouraged. He almost smiled when he heard snatches of "he's just a bit touchy today. You see he's got a bit of a hangover..." or "he never was good with people..." but the best was when Rinoa said, "oh don't worry. You know he's pretty kawaii when he hasn't been drinking..."

The headmaster of Marduvan Garden was maybe as young as Zell, but much taller. At approximately 6'4" Tsuihari, Aryumori was a regular bishonen. He had a charming smile; even, yet natural tan; sparkling amythst-blue eyes; and slightly spiked hair that was a deep, but definate brown. The boy was swoon-worthy. However, he didn't suffer from inflated ego. There were no fancy clothes for him. Just a regular black tee with the garden insignia stitched into the sleeve and a pair of cargo pants. His only adornment was a garden insignia pendant around his neck and a simple silver stud in an ear piercing in his left-ear. Being a friendly person he held his hand out to Squall and greeted him.

"Welcome to Marduvan Garden. Home to the famous fighting force know as the Wing Guards to some but extream T-boarders to others!" he smiled. Squall took the outstretched hand without a change in facial expression.

"Squall Leonheart. Nice to meet you," Squall said without meaning it. His "committee" pushed him out of the way and did greetings more like an actual envoy for a garden.

"Um... Yes. I'm pleased to meet you! My name is Quistis Trepe and these are: Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Rinoa Heartilly, and Selphie Tilmett. We would like to give you a big Balamb thank you for letting us stay," the instructor chimed. Aryumori looked pleased to be talking to people who weren't giving him the ultimate death glare. Squall stared at them moodily. He didn't particulary want to be here. The place was too bright and happy for his suffering and his hangover. He pushed back through through his firends ignoring their complaints.

"Well I've gotta go and do some paper work before lunch so my good friends Aria and Tari will show you the wonderful world of Marduvan Garden," waved off the Marduvan headmaster. Taking a bunch of keys out of his pocket, he called up his t-board and flew off to his office.

One of the girls, presumably Aria, stepped out with a friendly smile and started to give them a tour, "Well you can't visit the garden without riding a t-board!"

"I could live here," marveled Zell. He put his t-board up and hopped on. Everyone else was called one and surprisingly the most reluctant to get on was Irvine. He gave a priceless shut up face and stepped on with a brave face. They all lifted off and to everyone's amusement, Irvine fell off face first. He growled as the group landed around him, which made them laugh harder. Squall grimaced at first and then started to twitch because of the noise.

Soon, Squall couldn't take it anymore, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone froze and turned. Quistis gave him a reprimanding glare and took a small bottle out of her bag. No one was breathing. She walked over and handed him the aspirin.

"I wasn't going to give this to you at first because you've been drinking yourself into a hole for the past three months… but seeing as you can't act nicely without them…" Quistis said as though talking to a child who had just had a tantrum. Squall scowled and grabbed the bottle viciously. Grimacing he popped the cap off and shook some pills into his mouth. Rinoa stepped forward, about to reprimand him for taking so many pills, but Zell held her back.

"It's not worth it to get him mad, Rin," Zell whispered. Squall looked madder than ever when he felt everyone's eyes following him and madder still when their guides took a step back when he passed by.

"Let's finish the tour," the headmaster growled. Suddenly, a flame colored blur passed by. The blur began to circle until it came to a dead stop about fifty feet in the air. The blur proved itself to actually be a girl with long reaven locks that revealed a deep brown and amythyst-amber eyes. She was wearing a black and red flame jacket with a crimson t-shirt underneath and black jeans. Her weapon didn't seem to be with her and a flaming red headband that reached down to her waist was set in her hair. The girl had an odd colletion of rings and some sort of pendent on thought it was hard to tell from fifty feet below her. Stepping up to the edge of her t-board, she took a deep breath and dove with cat-like grace.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Sorry that it took me so long to update. I just didn't have the will to write this one for a while.


End file.
